Angry Birds
by PoisonedRose12
Summary: Sasuke discovers the wonders of Angry Birds via Naruto, and his reaction is a little... surprising. AU


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Angry Birds, or the IPhone, I wish I did, but alas, it is not meant to be.

Angry Birds

Sasuke sat up straight. There it was again! He cocked his head to the side, trying to decipher where the sound originated from; either he was hearing things or there was a snorting laugh, and a strange sort of high… well, a giggle of some kind that kept repeating themselves. Loudly.

Intrigued, he stood up from the kitchen table, abandoned his homework scattered among its surface, walked down the hallway and peered into the living room.

There on the couch Naruto was sitting Indian style, his face scrunched up in deep, desperate concentration, biting his lower lip and obviously playing a game on his IPhone. Sasuke watched as he focused on his screen entirely, and took hold of the opportunity to chuck a pillow right at his best friend's mop of bright yellow hair.

"Hey! Watch it teme! You'll make me—" Naruto stopped mid-sentence as the sound of chuckling snorts escaped from the small device in his hands, and his face slowly took on the most frustrated look Sasuke had ever seen it wear.

"Relax, dobe, or that constipated look will stay on your face forever."

Naruto growled in response. "Yeah, well, you'd have that expression too if you had ever played this game. Gah! These stupid, green little, stuck up, annoying PIGS." His voice steadily gained volume until he was yelling, and he jabbed the sleek phone with a finger for emphasis on the last word.

Sasuke had a brief flash of, _curiosity killed the cat_, before he grabbed the IPhone and sat down on the cushion next to Naruto. "What game could possibly garner you to be this upset? And if it truly is that bad, why don't you just stop playing it?"

Naruto glared at the poor, abused Apple product in Sasuke's hand before taking it back and saying, "Fine, I'll explain."

Sasuke watched as the screen cleared to present a jumble of somehow standing stones, pieces of wood, and even blocks of ice. In between this mess were several round, sickly green looking pigs. _'One even has a crown on its head.' _Sasuke mused, _'Naruto's right, they really do look ridiculously annoying.' _ Something that caught his gamer eye was a TNT box strategically placed behind several stone rectangles and quite a bit of ice.

The screen slid to show what was left of this earthquake-disaster structure, and what looked to be a lineup of what Sakura would call '_cute_' birds appeared; they varyed in shapes, sizes, and colors, but one thing they all had in common was that they all looked, as Kiba would so eloquently put it, _pissed_. They were all hopping up and down behind a sling-shot stuck in the ground, which was at least twice the tallest bird's height.

Naruto began, "It's called Angry Birds an—"

"I guess that explains why they all look so royally ticked off."

"Shut up teme, I'm trying to explain! Now, the story behind the game is that the stupid, rotten pigs stole the eggs from the cute birds' nests an—"

"Did you just call them '_cute_'?"

"I'll call them whatever I want! As I was saying, the birds were _not_ happy to find their precious offspring absent from their cradles and they kne—"

"_Cradles?_ Seriously, Naruto, since when do you use metaphors like that?"

"Would you shut up teme? I'm trying to tell a story here! Ahem, so, the birds knew that the ugly, horrible, mean—"

"Your vocabulary is astounding."

"—stupid, lame, cowardly—"

"You really don't like those pigs, do you?"

"—ungrateful, sorry, little pigs had been the ones that had taken their innocent little eggs, and they wanted them back! And that is what the game is all about! You're attacking the piggies in their lame fortresses."

"… So it's about revenge."

"What? No!"

"But you just said they attack the pigs. You never mentioned actually getting any eggs back."

"Well, that's because the pigs keep running away with them and you have to keep chasing after them, duh."

"Hn."

Naruto mumbled something about unappreciative jerks and wonderful storytelling, then growled and said, "Here, let me show you."

He scooted so Sasuke could see and then pushed 'resume' on the screen. Naruto touched the red bird loaded in the sling-shot, pulled back as far as he could, carefully measured his trajectory, and let go. The bird seemed to give out a war cry as it was flung through the air and then gracelessly crashed into the layered ice, leaving a trial of open space behind it. It rolled around for a second with a bruised up face, and then 'poofed' away, leaving only floating feathers behind. Naruto repeated this action with the rest of the birds, sometimes tapping the screen after letting the birds rip through the air to make them release a 'technique' they had; after Naruto had displayed a few already completed levels, Sasuke now knew that there was a tiny blue bird that could split into three, and yellow bird that could speed up midair, a black one that could blow up on command, and an interesting white one that could release deadly and explosive bird poop.

"I'm just glad these don't actually exist. Imagine the damage our cars would receive from that ugly white bird's crap."

"Hey! Don't insult them! They're fighting for a noble cause!" Naruto clutched the IPhone closer to his chest, as if to protect it from hearing Sasuke's remark.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes. "If you love this game so much why were you so aggravated before?"

Naruto's face turned murderous. "Because I can't get past this freaken level! Stupid pigs and their stupid laugh when you lose and their stupid, complicated, hard to destroy hiding spots…" He trailed off, no doubt continuing the deadly thoughts in his head.

There was a momentary silence, and then, "Let me try."

Naruto turned, surprised. "What?"

"You heard me."

Naruto's mouth hung for a second, "Well, OK, I guess." He complied.

Sasuke grabbed the phone and tapped 'resume.'

* * *

><p>Sakura walked up the driveway, humming to herself. She'd been busy all week at the hospital, but now she was finally off, and it would be nice to just hang out with her boys again. She reached the doorway and lifted her hand to knock when a loud growl of frustration reached her through the door, followed by bouts of what was unmistakably Naruto's laughter. Intrigued, she hit the apartment door three times and rang the door bell. Heavy footsteps came close, and the door swung open.<p>

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto grinned, "What a pleasant surprise!"

Another yell came from inside and Naruto started chuckling, "Wait till you see what I have to show you!" He grabbed her wrist and pulled, shutting the door behind her. She took in the scene and saw Sasuke, sitting on the couch, staring with a scary intensity at what appeared to be an IPhone.

She contemplated this before her and a thought passed through her mind: _Curiosity killed the cat._ She looked at Naruto and asked, "What's going on here?"

* * *

><p>AN: This was so much fun to write! *laughs* Naruto is so funny. I really enjoy his character. And Sasuke's awesome too, when he's not being an evil jerk. Poor Sakura just doesn't know what she's getting dragged into. :D<p> 


End file.
